The Screen
by Ore-sama The Master
Summary: Portraying their fictional ninja counterparts on TV, Naruto and Sakura also have a very real romance. However an unexpected visitor one night will change everything for them on screen and in life. NaruSakuHina.
1. A Visitor

_**"Sakura no!" cried Yamato as the pink haired Kunoichi charged the monster before her. Standing a height that could tower over any village and four long, swaggering tails implying violent intent.**_

_**"NARUTO, STOP IT!" she pleaded as a sword went into the beast's chest, the beast crying out. "STOP!" cried Sakura as the beast turned, her and it's eyes meeting. It brought it's claw up, swiping down towards her.**_

"CUT!"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"That's a wrap. Nice work as always Sakura" complimented a man sitting in a chair behind the camera.

"Thank you sir" said Sakura bowing. She walked away as the crew gathered round as the proejction of the natural background vanished, replaced by the studio surroundings, and she near dashed straight for her dressing room, where she saw a blonde haired boy sitting on her bed. He wore a black T shirt with shorts, socks and matching black sneakers. She gasped, clutching a hand over her heart, then sighed angrily she she flicked on a light and closed the door.

"You scared me half to death Naruto!" she said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" asked Naruto. Sakura smirked, a light chuckle escaping her. "Oh I have a suitable punishment for you Naruto. Just let me clean up first, I smell like your pits" she muttered stepping into the bathroom. She made certain to lock the door before stepping into the shower. In the dressing room itself, Naruto sat in a chair opening a book with the words "Diary-Keep Out" on the cover.

"I can't believe she left this out" he thought opening to the first entry.

**May 10, 2007**

**Kishimoto's story is actually being turned into a television series, and better, Naruto, Hinata and I are actually going to be able to play the characters based on us! I'm so excited, I hope I don't start getting into bad grammar and stuff. It's hard to believe, I can't wait I can't wait! It's too bad the whole gang couldn't be casted but I'm not gonna complain, this is great!**

Naruto rolled his eyes and kept flipping through the random pages, unsatisfied with his results. Naruto almost fell back as a pair of hands came from behind him and grabbed the diary, flipping through and showing a page.

"Read that one" Sakura's soothing voice whispered into his ear. He blushed, gulping as he felt himself tingle all over.

**August 29, 2009**

**Naruto and I are going to go to Kubo's for dinner, then he's going to come to my house and get what's coming to him for reading my diary without permission.**

He slowly turned around, seeing Sakura dressed in a red tanktop, a pair of jeans and red sandles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kubo's was a small diner smack in the middle of town. There were only about twelve small round tables, with Naruto and Sakura taking one nearest a window. Naruto was plowing through his meal as Sakura ate a hashbrown. Naruto swllowed the last of his food.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" asked Naruto.

"I have to, I need to keep a steady diet, if I start getting fat they'll fire me for sure" said Sakura.

"If they fire you then I'll quit" said Naruto. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to take a hit because of me. Besides, I need this job to pay my way through college. My first semester starts soon" said Sakura.

"How are you going to do college courses and star on the show?" asked Naruto.

"I'm taking online courses, but they still cost money. Besides, I'm going to be living at the dorm. Sure it'll be a little farther away, but this is a high class college and even with my pay there's no way I'll be able to keep my apartment AND afford the college"

"You still going to be a doctor?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. That measn there are classes I still have to take in the college itself, but I got them scheduled on weekends when I'm not shooting"

"That's, a lot" said Naruto solemnly.

"I'll be fine. I'm hoping this gig get's me more acting jobs. It's just easier for me, you know. I'm not that good at school or anything so, I'm going with that" said Naruto.

"With the success of this show, you'll probably be able to retire by age twenty five. C'mon, let's get out of here before anyone shows up, I don't feel like singing autographs" said Sakura.

"Me neither!" said Naruto with a chuckle as they rose up from their seats. They made a mad dash out to the car, Sakura pushing ahead and getting into the drver's seat.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" asked Naruto opening the door.

"Sit" said Sakura in a stern tone. Naruto felt a rush through him as he did so, closing the door. Sakura took out from her purse a red cloth,bending over and tying it over his eyes.

"Time for your punishment" whispered Sakura in a voice that made Naruto limp, quivered breaths escaping from his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, oh my god" breathed Naruto. Sakura moved over and flicked on the lamp nearest the bed. Both lay under the covers with their clothes sprawled all over the floor.

"Glad you enjoyed your punishment" said Sakura, who then began panting herself along with Naruto. They both looked up at the ceiling, their pants filling the room like a thick steam.

Both were practically trembling in excitement. "That was the best " sighed Naruto.

"That's because I'm the best right?"

"Well of course"

"You little liar"

"I'm not-

She pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest. "I love you" she whispered.

Naruto bent his head down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too" Naruto whispered back gently holding Sakura's head against his chest.

"You better" she whispered with a giggle, scratching his chin.

Knock knock knock.

"Shit!" gasped Sakura. The two scrambled out of bed to get their clothes on. The knocking continued, spreading panick through both of them. Naruto managed to get his underwear, shorts and shirt one as Sakura was still getting her shirt on, rushing through the living room and to the door. He opened to find a blue haired girl in a blue T shirt, black pants that stopped around her thights, white sneakers and socks.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto. She looked at his face, not even noticing his messy hair.

"Can you, let me in?" she asked, her voice quivering. Naruto nodded and stepped aside as Hinata came in. Sakura walked out of the room combing her hair.

"Hinata? What's wrong, what's going on?"

Hinata gulped. "Naruto, can you go get her a soda?" asked Sakura. Naruto went into the kitchen, Sakura walking Hinata over to the couch and sitting her down.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Hinata, now what's up?" asked Sakura.

"I, ran away from home from my college, dropped out, and I don't know what to do" said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Sakura. Naruto came in with the soda, Hinata turning her head away. Sakura grabbed the soda.

"Naruto, could you go in my room? I don't think Hinata wants you to hear this" said Sakura.

"Sure" said Naruto. Both waited until he closed the door.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I ruined everything for yo-

Sakura clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "The next thing out of your mouth is an explanation, okay? You're my best friend Hinata, I'll do anything for you" said Sakura taking her hand off.

"Well, I was at a party, and I started drinking a lot, more then I should have. I guess I ended up stripping for pictures because, nude pictures of me were sent throughout the school and, I couldn't take it. They called me a whore, skank, I'm never drinking again!"

"I'm so sorry" said Sakura putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault-

"We all do stupid things, but they have no right to treat you like that" she said sympathetically.

"I just needed, someone to tell, to get it off my chest. I'll go no-

"Where?" asked Sakura. Hinata opened her mouth, but then closed it. "If you think I'm letting you go out into the streets you better think again! You're staying here with me, and I'll tie you to the bed if I have to understand?" asked Sakura.

"I can't, there's no way I can pay for this apartment. They barely use me on the show"

"I'll help you, more screentime, another job, but I'm not letting anything happen to you, got it?" asked Sakura.

"Thank you!" said Hinata bursting into an embrace.

"No problem" said Sakura hugging her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sasuke, can we count on seeing more of your character in the near future?" asked the host of a show to a black haired teen.

"I don't want to give anything away, but my fans can count on seeing me soon, and enough of me for everyone" he host laughed lightheartedly.

"As you may have heard, rampant rumors of homosexuality have been spread, is there any truth to it?"

"No. I know fanfic writers like to pair me with Naruto, which I find kind of funny. No, sorry to dissapoint but I'm straight as an arrow. I actually have a date with a lucky lady tonight. In fact, I should go get ready" said Sasuke.

"Thank you for coming-

"No problem"

"Go get'em tiger" said the host giving a playful punch. Sasuke walked off the set waving, a horde of high pitched screams following him. As soon as he was backstage, the smile faded.

"Nice work out there" said a man walking up to him.

"C'mon, I have a date in half an hour, I ned to get going" muttered Sasuke.

"You're not, actually gay, are you?" asked the man.

"No, but I know someone who is"

"Who?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you? Later"


	2. Revelations

Sakura and Naruto sood just outside the apartment complex, the city lights bearing down upon them. "You sure you understand?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Tell Hinata the same thing, she needs you more then I do right now" said Naruto with a smile. Then he cringed and gulped, getting a slight chuckle out of Sakura.

"I know what you mean. See you later" said Sakura, pulling him into one more liplock before Naruto got into the car and took off. It was beggining the drizzle, a rain drop splattering on her forehead. A red car came by, an older car judging by the dirt and dent marks all over it.

"I've seen that car somewhere before" she thought. The window rolled down, seing a black haired boy around her age. She smiled at the sight of the miniscule ponytail on the back of his head.

"What's up Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

He opened the car door, Sakura stepping back as he got out, eyeing his expression that radiated hesitance. "So, you here for a friendly visit, or is this studio business?" asked Sakura.

"You could say it's a little of both, I wasn't told to come down here"

"What? What are you talking about Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Kishomoto's been fired"

"Why? Why would they do that?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru's trembling hands reached down into his pockets, bringing out a box that dropped like dead weight from his fumbling hands.

"Damn it!"

"I got it" said Sakura bending over to pick it up. She handed him a cigar, Shikamaru taking it, and managing to light it with his trembling hand, taking a quick puff. "Thanks. Anyway from what Kishi told me the studio didn't like where he was taking the story, so they hired someone else, some guy named Mizuki, he's a shoujo writer, don't know about his work. Script should be coming through the mail"

"Shikamaru, if there's something else you need to tell me, I can tell by looking at you-

"Be careful about Sasuke" said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke? Why?"

"Just be careful" said Shikamaru taking out a slip of paper, He held it out, Sakura taking it. It had a number. "I don't like where things are going, and it would be helpful if we were in on this together. Call me when you get the script"

"Do you still-

"Yeah, now I'm the messanger boy for this new writer. Catch you around"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was beggining to pick up by the time Sakura reached the door to her apartment. She opened the door, slipping her sandles off on the doormat and closing the door behind her as she stepped inside, with a hybrid of calm and fear sweeping over her at the silence.

"Hinata?"

The door to her room was open, Sakura just able to see her sitting on the bed. She felt an almost random tension steping into the room with Hinata, sitting down beside her. Hinata's back was facing her, the blue haired girl staring at the wall.

"It's going to be okay" aid Sakura placing a hand on her shoulder. She felt tense again.

"I ruined everyt-

"I'm seriously going to have to gag you if you say that again Hinata, I want you here, understand? Naruto understands too, we don't hold anything against you" said Sakura. Hinata kept staring at the wall.

"I know there's not a lot to do here other then watch television. I'll tell you what, tomorrow you can come with Naruto and me"

"Sakura, that's-

"Don't worry about it, we could use a break from our usual date anyway. Besides, didn't you use to have a crush on Naruto? C'mon, you can admit it now, we all knew" said Sakura.

She inched closer to Hinata, putting an arm around her neck. "Please Sakura, don't" said Hinata, almost having to choke the last word out.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Please, d-don't get so close"

"Hinata, since when you stutter outside Kishi's story?"

"You're too close Sakura, too close, I have no control-

"Control? Control over what?"

Hinata she threw herself off the bed, her head narowly missing the wall. "For God's sake Hinata, what the hell is the matter with you?" asked Sakura.

"I'M A LESBIAN OKAY!" shouted Hinata, the words rolling out her mouth like boulders moving down the mountainside, seconds and seconds passing before she even knew she said it. She kept her face to the ground, bound by horror, then broke out into a loud sob, grabing the carpet, her nails digging into it.

"Hinata, my god, I, I had no idea"

"Why did I say that? Why?" thought Hinata.

She felt a hand on her back. "It's okay Hinata, let it all out" said Sakura. She looked up at the clock. "Ten all ready?" she thought, looking down at the crying Hinata. Even as the sobs faded, Hinata remained as she was. All sense of time passed Sakura, her eyelids being weighed down by it's passage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EEEK!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open, sitting up. Her heart began pounding like a hammer, as was the heart of Hinata when she turned around to look at her. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Oh, well, wow, that was, a bit akward. Good morning Hinata" said Sakura. Hinata looked away.

"No more playing shy around here, got it? Go watch sme TV and I'll get breakfast ready" said Sakura. Hinata nodded, scrambling into the living room, feeling tense shaking all over.

Sakura walked into the small, almost closet like kitchen strained. "I feel weired, what's up with me?" thought Sakura looking through the drawers.

The television turned on.

"Hinata's, a lesbian? This whole time, I never had any clue" she thought.

"homosexuality confirmed" said a man on the television as Hinata got to the channel.

"NO!" screamed Hinata. Sakura dashed into the living room, seeing a clip of Sasuke being followed by a mob of reporters and papparazi.

"You know what, if you're so curious, it's Hinata, Hinata's a lesbian, I'm not gay, happy? Go bother her now you parasites" he hissed.

"The cast member of the hit series Ninja Shippuden has not been seen for some time" said a female host coming on alongside a male colleague "Last night it was reported Sasuke admitted there was someone he knew was gay, didn't take long for word to spread out. You think he's telling the truth?"

"Hard to say, he might've done all that to get attention away from himself, only time will tell"

Sakura, with a horrified expression, looked from the television to Hinata and back again, seeing a pale, frightened expression on Hinata's face. "Be careful about Sasuke" she breathed.


	3. The New Script

Shikamaru carried in two filled paper bags and a cup holder with two large drinks into an office to a man in his late twenties, deressed in a stylish black business suit. "Thanks kid" said the man as Shikamaru placed the food down. The name on the desk read Myuziki.

"Did you send the scripts out?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you read them?"

"No sir"

"Why not?" asked Myuziki almost offended.

"My old boss told me never to read them" said Shikamaru.

"Ah, still getting used to the new regime eh? I expected it. Anyway I got big plans to turn this show around. Hey, you heard about that Hinata girl being a lesbian?" asked Myuziki.

"Yes, probably just Sasuke getting the attention off him though" said Shikamaru.

"Dosen't matter, it's still hot material and we can't let that go! So I'm writing in a lesbian relationship between Sakura and Hinata"

"You can't be serious" muttered Shikamaru. "Why the hell would you exploit Hinata like that? Even if you have to get another actress, it's still not helping things any"

Myuziki just laughed. "Listen kid, I've been writing for some time, you heard about that Ichigo story? That became big because of me, I know what sells in this world! What self respecting man wouldn't want to see two lovely lesbos get it on?"

"They'll never let you show it on-

"Trust me, I know all about getting by the censors. Thanks for the food, you can leave" said Myuzik. Shikamaru didn't hesitate for a moment as he stepped outside the office. His cell phone began to ring, quickly digging it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Shikamaru? Damn it I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"Hey Sakura. Sorry, been kinda busy. Anyway I heard about the Hinata incident, but I'm afraid it's worse then you think"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'll come tell you in person, is that all right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Listen, I have Hinata over here, don't tell anyone"

"I won't. Geeze, you realize how many secrets I have to keep?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The skies began to darken as a car rode up to the driveway of a luxurious two story house. A man with long black hair was the driver, looking out to see the word "pedo" spraypainted on the side of his house.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled parking, quickly stepping out of the car. He stormed inside the house, kicking the door open to see three stomping on a younge boy. One f them notice,d the long haired man grabbing an allminum baseball bat hanging on the wall, swinging hard, hitting the man directly in the skull, a sickening crack heard and seen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled coming down on the second one's back, who went limp to the ground. The third one went for a punch, the long haird man dodging it, then hitting the third one on the back of the neck.

"IT'S A TV SHOW YOU STUPID ASSHOLES! I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" he yelled, slamming the bat down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru walked up the flights of the apartment complex. "Room 69" he thought passing by the doors and a stack of papers he kept looking at in his hand as well. He reached his destination, knocking on the door.

The door opened only a crack as Sakura poked her head out. "There's no one else here, can I come in?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura opened the door more, Shikamaru walking through.

"Umm, the sandles?"

"Huh? Oh right" said Shikamaru slipping them off quickly. Sakura picked them up and dropped them on the doormat, closing the door. He saw Hinata sitting on the couch.

"How's she holding up?" asked Shikamaru.

"She's still shaken. C'mon, tell us what you came to tell us" pleaded Sakura.

"Can you get me a drink first? Geeze" muttered Shikamaru. He walked over and sat down next to Hinata.

"I know and I don't care if you are or not. Don't worry about it, you two will have more to worry about" said Shikamaru. Sakura came back in with a soda.

"All right you better talk now" said Sakura handing her the soda.

Shikamaru opened it and took a sip. "Right, let's get to it then. Can't risk talking in the studio too much, so I had to come here. Word spread fast I'm sure you both know, and the new writer is taking advantage of it. He's going to write a lesbian angle between your characters whether Hinata comes or not"

Hinata covered her face with her hands. Shikamaru handed the papers to Sakura. "The script, I managed to snatch a copy. I told the guy I didn't, but I always get a copy and read before it's released. I figured you'd want to read it before the script came in the mail" said Shikamaru. Sakura flipped through it, a few choked sobs heard from Hinata.

"They can't, seriously do this? For the love of God they want to me to kiss her, hodl her-

Sakura turned the page, her face going pale white. "He said it's for a deleted scene when the season box set is released, well, most of it is a deleted scene anyway"

"They can't be serious about this! That lousy bastard, what's his number-

"Calm down and think, Kishi's not in power anymore, you can be replaced now. I know you took this acting gig for something other then being nice. I don't know what, but you could lose it quick, both of you"

"For the love of God Shikamaru, how can they do this to her? This isn't right!"

"No it's not. However whether it's with Hinata or a replacement, that's the move they're going to make. Then, there's Sasuke"

"Sasuke, what in the hell can that bastard do that he hasn't all ready?" asked Sakura.

"The guy's a ticking timebomb, if you want to know my secret, I'm scared to death of him. You haven't seen him behind closed doors, I have" said Shikamaru.

Hinata stopped her crying. "I'm going to get a drink" she said.

"Go ahead, get anything you want" said Sakura sympathetically. Hinata walked off into the kitchen. "Now tell me what you mean"

"I could get killed for this, but, there was that time in highschool during the big class trip" said Shikamaru. Hinata eyed them from the kitchen.

"When we were staying in that motel, I heard Sasuke from his room. He had been drinking, snuck some in, and he went on some drunk rant on how he was going to get everyone involved with and supporting Kishi's story, which at the time was pretty much a manuscript. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then he tried to corner me a few weeks later, hoping I'd give away secrets about someone but I kept my lips shut. I was lucky to get out ali-

Shikamaru stopped and stormed towards the kithcen. Sakura almost fell back, looking over to see Hinata with a kitchen knife towards her wrist. Shikamaru grabbed her wrists, Hinata dropping the knife.

"HINATA WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Sakura running towards her.

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted Hinata dropping to the floor, Shikamaru keping hold of her wrists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in his room looking the script over. "Guess I'm coming back early" he said looking at it.

He grabbed the remote and turned the television on while reading it.

"Gekko Estrumi said he found the thre vandals brekaing into his home and assaulting his twelve year old son. The thirty six year old star of Ninja Shippuden, playing the part of Orochimaru-

Sasuke turned to the television. "When it rains, it pours" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THEY'RE WHAT!" yelled Naruto over the phone. Sakura cringed from Naruto's overloud voice asaulting her ears over the speakers. She stood just outside her apartment door on her cell phone.

"Yes, just what I said. I'm sorry Naruo, I'm staying here tonight. I'm not in the mood to go out. You cane come here if you want, just don't expect to get under any covers tonight, we have company"

"I'm coming right down" said Naruto.

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too"

Sakura sighed as she hung up. She opened the door and walked back inside, where Shikamaru was standing outside Sakura's door. "You want me to leave?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh Shikamaru, if you could please stay, it's been a bad day and I need all the company I can" said Sakura.

"Sure, don't have anything to do anyway" said Shikamaru.

"Thank you, you're a sweetheart" said Sakura walking into her room.

"Girls are so troublesome" he muttered. Sakura closed the door behind her, the lights allready on. Hinata was beside the bed, her wrists taped behind one of he beg legs, her ankles and mouth taped as well. Sakura kneeled down in front of her, Hinata's face soaked in tears.

"Hinata, I'm not taking the tape off until you've listed to what I had to say, got it?" asked Sakura. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck. "You remember that one night, where we had that, "experience"? I felt horrible about it for weeks, but you have to live with it every day right? I can imagine, how you feel. However, you have no reason, to feel bad, neither do I. You should've come to me sooner if you were feeling this bad, you have any idea how much it would hurt if you died on me? We were always best friends, that will never change" said Sakura. She let go of Hinata and peeled the tape off her mouth.

"I'm going to untie you, only if you swear to me you'll never try that again, you understand?" asked Sakura.

"Yes" she said solemnly. "Sakura, my god, I don't know what to think anymore. My family disowned me, my friends disowned me, I didn't know what to do, I should never have-

"Wait, you told them?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded.

"So then, that thing about the photos-

"I found a girl in college, we were dating for a few weeks, then she broke up with me, right after I posed for her, and spread those pictures. It'll only be a matter of time before that get's on the news"

Sakura quickly bent down and ripped the tape off Hinata's ankles. She then moved behind Hinata and ripped it off her wrists. "Thank you" said Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm no comfortable, with the scene" said Sakura. As she said that, she felt something strange. She couldn't describe it. "Still, I'll do it to stay on the show"

"Sakura, I feel so dirty, I want to, but-

Sakura put hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel. We don't need to hide anything from eachother. We'll talk about it later, Naruto should be here any moment" said Sakura.

"Thank you"said Hinata giving Sakura a quick, tight embrace before letting go.


	4. Promise

Naruto rushed up to the apartment, slipping his sneakers off on the doormat and catching his breath. Sakura and Hinata stepped out of her room, Shikamaru on the couch all ready. "Quite an entrance" muttered Shikamaru. Sakura sighed, walking over and closing the door.

"You don't need to be in such a hurry, I could've waited a couple more minutes" said Sakura.

"I couldn't" said Naruto. They exchanged a quick kiss.

"Sakura, you can't-

"I've made up my mind Naruto, I have to" said Sakura.

"What! Why? You don't have to do this-

"How else am I going to be able to pay through medical college? Kishimoto isn't there anymore, if I refuse they'll fire and replace me and I'll be out of work"

"I'll talk to this writer! I'll walk right off the set if he makes you go through with it!" shouted Naruto.

"He'll just threaten to fire Sakura"

"How can he do this! This isn't the kind of show we agreed to!" shouted Naruto.

"I've done research on this today, he's, well, stubborn. He never agrees to stunt people, and you're nineteen so you're of age. The question is, will you be doing it with Hinata, or someone else?"

"Hinata, you're, a virgin right?" asked Naruto. She nodded.

"You better be telling the truth"

"I am. Sakura, you have to believe me, I'm your-

"I believe you" said Sakura. She turned to Naruto, putting her hands on his face. "Please Naruto, I need this job. If you love me, you won't take this away" said Sakura. She brought his head down, kissing him on the forehead.

"Hey Shikamaru, can you take Hinata out? Get something to eat, or, something?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" muttered Shikamaru.

"Okay" said Hinata.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura. They waited until Hinata and Shikamaru had left.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

He put his hand behind her head, bringing her head up next to his. "I was never a good athelete, wasn't a good student, I'm not a good actor. The only time I don't feel like a loser, is when I'm with you Sakura"

"No, you're not a loser" said Sakura shoving him back. "Stop saying that! I would never love a loser Naruto, I love you!" she said grabbing both his hands. "We had this conversastion before Naruto, when we were first going out two years ago. We don't need to have it again"

Naruto sighed. "I don't like this still. I don't know, I mean I never thought we would have to worry about any of this on this kind of show. It just makes me sick, you doing it with anyone else! "

"It won't mean anything Naruto. In fact" said Sakura, letting go of Naruto and quickly running one of her hands up Naruto's shirt. "I'll show you" she said in a voice that made Naruto erect.

"Oh Sakura, you're so beautiful!" said Naruto grabbing her, both falling to the ground.

"Uuff! Naruto!" gasped Sakura. He reached over and pulled her into a kiss, Sakura closing her eyes and thrusting her tounge in with his, moving his hand up her shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You again?" asked Sasuke on the phone.

"Listen, they want to do another interview with you, about the Hinata situation. They want to hear about how you know, all the details. How's tomorrow, noon time?" asked the man.

"You're my agent, you tell me"

"I think you should take it"

"Normally that would mean not to but I can live with it"

"That humor only you know" said the man sarcastically. "Anyway, glad to hear it. Give them some juicy stuff, the media dosen't like vague bullshit"

The man hung up.

"I'll give you some juicy stuff all right" muttere Sasuke.

He turned to the TV playing in the background. "Playing the character of Orochimaru on Ninja Shippuden, Gekko is currently facing charges for the assault on the youths, but he claims it was all in self defence"

Sasuke smirked. "I'll blow that story out of the water"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura's clothes were spread all over the floor, Naruto stradling Sakura. "Amazing as always" said Sakura. Naruto got up to his feet, staggering a bit as he looked for his underwear.

"I'm wiped out" muttered Sakura. "I know you're normally rough, but damn"

"It's how you like it right?" asked Naruto getting his underwear on. He grabbed his pants and got them back on as well. "Shouldn't you get dressed? They could be back any moment"

"I'm tired, you do it for me" said Sakura with a giggle. She reached over and grabbed her underwear, shaking it almost tauntingly, before putting them on. It took another moment before both were fully dressed again.

"Oh god, better clean this up"

"I got it" said Naruto looking for a handtowel. When he found it, he quickly wet it, rushed over and washed the carpet.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that. So much damn drama in twenty four hours, ugh"

"You act like I didn't enjoy it"

"I know you did you little pervert" said Sakura, walking over and scratching his chin. "Anyway, at least let me get us some drinks"

"Sure, you know what I like"

"I always do" she said going to the fridge, opening it. "I'll have to get some more soda tomorrow, I'm down to the last four" she said taking two out.

She sat down on the couch, handing one over Naruto quickly took, taking his seat next to Sakura, an arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his body, her head up against his stomach as Naruto sipped his soda.

"I promise Naruto, no matter what they have me do at that set, the only person it will ever matter with, is you" whispered Sakura.

"I know" sighed Naruto. "I don't want to be on set when it happens, unless you want me there"

"No, it might be a better idea if you don't see it. Thanks though" said Sakura. She let go, grabbing her soda. She quickly opened it, giving Naruto another scratch on the chin before sipping it.

"How about a toast, to us?" asked Sakura. They clinged their soda cans together.

"When's the shooting, tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"How much am I in?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked around, finding the script near her feet. She skimmed through it for a few moments. "You'te not in it, at all" said Sakura.

"What?"

"No, you're not in it. I keep looking through, it's all about, me and Hinata" said Sakura.

"What the hell is up with this guy!"

"Calm down, he won't write you out, he can't. He can't be that stupid"

"I hate this guy!"

"Me too" said Sakura "Me too"

The door opened, Shikamaru and Hinata stepping back in.

"That was quick" said Sakura.

"What did you two even do?" asked Naruto.

"I all reayd ate, Hinata's not hungry, we drove around long enough for you two to make out, and don't tell me that's not what you were doing" said Shikamaru.

He sighed. "So are we doing anything else or should I go home?"


	5. Filming the Scene

Author's Note:Let me make this clear once and for all:I write this piece because I enjoy it. I post this piece on for reviews. A review is a piece of feedback telling me not only if you liked the story, but what you liked or disliked while trying to remain objective about(i.e personal tastes in pairings should not be a factor) A review is not a complaint about the fact you don't like the pairing I'm making. That's not a review, that's a fanboy/girl shipping rant and I have no interest in those. In the future I will not only ignore such responses, but report them for abuse.

I won't bash you for disliking it, but dislike it for the story, not because your beloved pairing isn't coming true. There are thousands of fanfics I'm sure catering to your pairing, if the pairing matters to you more then the story, then find another story. If I wanted a shipping war I would go to a message board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good night" waved Sakura tiredly as Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the apartment. Naruto closed the door behind him, Sakura letting out a loud yawn. She turned to look at Hinata, lying on the couch under a blanket with a pillow under her head, fast asleep.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day" muttered Sakura tiredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast for Sakura and Hinata was pretty silent that morning. "It, it sounds like I should be loving it, Sakura is, so beautiful but, not against her will" thought Hinata.

Sakura didn't speak much until they got outside, Shikamaru waiting in his car just outsdie the apartment complex. "Naruto isn't going to be in the show today, besides, I don't want him to see this" said Sakura.

"Please, I don't, you can do it with-

"If I have to do it with anyone, it'll be you. I'm trusting you Hinata, I always could" said Sakura. They both got into the car.

"He wants this to be long" explained Shikamaru driving up.

"I read the script Shikamaru" muttered Sakura.

"Right. Anyway, be prepared for multiple takes unless you somehow get it done right the first time" said Shikamaru.

"Sakura please, don't, you know what I am Sakura! Why would you do this? What if I lose control, Sakura you're so beautiful, I won't be able to control myself!" pleaded Hinata.

"You're still a safer bet then a stranger" said Shikamaru.

"He's right. Look, if I was worried about you at all, I wouldn't let you come. I believe in you, you'll be able to control yourself" said Sakura. "Besides, I made a promise to Naruto, no matter what, it would be me and him. So it really dosen't matter, if it's you or someone else"

"Hinata, it might be better to do this for your sake too. In the short run, it'll be hell, but in the long run, running with this might be better for you. I'll be on set"

"You don't need to-

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, I consider you two my friends and all, but I'd be lying if I said the thought of a scene between you dosen't make my pinnochio nose grow a bit"

"You pervert!" shouted Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beautiful!" the director had yelled seeing Sakura and Hinata on set. Sakura thought the exact opposite, laying on the dirt below Yamato and Hinata.

"Action!"

Sakura looked up at the teleprompter on the screen.

_**"Hinata, I, I don't know how much longer I have" said Sakura weakly.**_

_**"Thank god you arrived, I don't know how much longer I could've held down the fort. Take care of Sakura, let me see what I can do about our four tailed friend" said Yamato running towards the beast.**_

Hinata held Sakura's face, gulping and blushing. Sakura felt a slight euphoric rush from this.

_**"I, I don't know how much more I can help you" said Hinata, Sakura holding Hinata's face now. Hinata bent down, giving Sakura a quick kiss on the lips, prolonging slightly, then pulling back.**_

"CUT! Beautiful!"

Hinata got up to her feet, Sakura a little slow to sit up. "That was, it was nothing" she thought standing up.

"I hope, I didn't-

"No, you were fine, don't worry" said Sakura, taking a deep breath. "That felt, good" she thought.

"Good job you two! Now, get to the bedroom for the deleted scene! Camera one, Camera two, come with me, the rest of you, break time"

Both Sakura and Hinata gulped as they were led to a darkly lit bedroom. "We can worry about the dialouge later, let's just get right to the scene. No holding back, I want you to go at it!" declared the director.

Sakura and Hinata looked at eachother. "I promise I'll, hold back" whispered Hinata.

"You can talk later, get undressed and under the covers, I have a schedule to keep!" ordered the director. Shikamaru stood behind the cameramen at the doorway. The two of them did so, getting under the covers. Both blushed feverishly, adrenaline pumping strongly.

"You just survived the four tails attack, blah blah blah, you've realized yourself, blah blah, look, just make it look good all right? Hinata, get on top of her" ordered the director. Hinata blushed further, almost whimpering as she got on top of Sakura, whose eyes widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she thought, feeling Hinata's bare skin come into contact with hers. She felt herself erect, her breathing becoming heavier though she tried to hold back.

"Action!"

Hinata gulped, bending down to kiss Sakura on the lips.

"More touching, use those hands!" ordered the director. Hinata's hands went down Sakura's thighs, Sakura breathing in harder.

"It's the hotel all over again, oh my god! I can't, I can't believe it, oh god, this is, this is, I can't believe it! I can't stop myself!" thought Sakura, her hands going behind Hinata's head, pulling Hinata down on the bed and moving on top of her.

"What the?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not in the script, but I like it" said the director.

"Keep moving those hands" whispered Sakura, Hinata blushing harder, Hinata doing so. Both of them felt euphoria grip them, Hinata's legs wrapping around one of Sakura's, Sakura coming down for a kiss. They kept at the lips, Hinata occasionally moving her head an pecking Sakura's ear.

"No, I can't e!" thought Sakura.

"CUT! That was great you two!"

Sakura got off the bed quickly, screaming as she slammed her hand against the wall and rushed out. She bumped past Shikamaru, running across the set cryng for all eyes to see towards her dressing room. She slammed the door shut and rushed straight for the bathroom, locking the door and turning the water on, sobbing on.

"It was supposed to be one time, one time! I'm not a damn lesbian, I can't be! I've been having sex with Naruto for thre months straight!" she thought turning the shower on. She stepped in, crying even harder as the water poured down.

"I just lost myself out there, and Hinata, I was an animal to her after I asked her to keep control of herself!" thought Sakura.

She had left a naked and sobbing Hinata in the room. Shikamaru walked up to her. "I'm, a monster! A monster, a monster! I knew this would happen, I lost total control! I'm a monster, you should've just let me, I, I'm a monster!" cried Hinata.

"Hinata, you weren't the one flipping Sakura over and getting on top of her"

"What are you say-

"Look, I'm calling Naruto over to get Sakura. Get dressed and I'll take you out somewhere to relax"

"Shikamaru, how can I-

"Any excuse not to hang around here. Besides, like I said, I'm your friend"


	6. Two Fallen Angels

The shower water continued to run, steam filling the room as Sakura sat curled up in the corner of her bathtub. The tears on her face dried, replaced by running water. "Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice yell. She shivered a bit.

"Sakura, I know you're in there!" yelled Naruto. She heard the door to her dressing room open. "Sakura, are you okay in there?" asked Naruto. She broke down and began to cry again, the sound of the running water drowning it out. "Open the door! Sakura please!" pleaded Naruto pounding on the door. "You better be okay in there Sakura, you got that? I swear if you're dead in there I'll never forgive you!"

She leaned over, barely reahcing the knobs, and turned the water off. She could hear Naruto sigh with relief outside the door. "Please, unlock this door" Naruto said almost drained. Her first instinct was to remain there, but she got up anyway, unlocking the door. Naruto burst in wrapping his arms around her.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"he shouted, making Sakura tear up more. "When I heard the shower running, and you didn't answer, don't do that" said Naruto falling to his knees, breaking into a big wiped the tears on his sleeve, Sakura kneeling down in front of him, the two giving each other a strong embrace.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, I swear I'll never do that again" said Sakura letting go. She got to her feet, grabbing a nearby towel and drying herself off. Naruto got up to his feet.

"So what happened? It couldn't have just been the scene" said Naruto. He clenched his fist. "Did Hinata-

"Hinata didn't do anything wrong, all right? I'm over it now, it's done. Only thing we need to come back for is some more dialouge. It's nothing to worry about"

"Shikamaru wouldn't have called me if it was nothing to worry about. Did the scene, really bother you that much?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "It wasn't Hinata's fault though, please don't blame her. She didn't do anything wrong Naruto" said Sakura.

"You sure?"

"For the love of God Naruto she's my best friend, she would never take advantage of me!" snapped Sakura.

"I'm the one who took advantage of her" she thought. She walked past Naruto, seeing her clothes spread out on the floor for her. She began getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"You want to go out or something?" asked Naruto.

"No, just, pick up some lunch and take me home, please" said Sakura.

"You got it" said Naruto walking over. He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Sakura with a hint of guilt in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat in a studio room in front of a man and a woman, above them on the wall the words "Entertainment News Tonight" erected. Cameras were positioned, with the female host sitting in a chair across from him. "We're recording this now, but the interview won't be shown until tonight, so we can edit any screws up. No pressure" said the male. Sasuke nodded.

"All right, off I go. Turn the cameras on in three, two, one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything you want to see?" asked Shikamaru, him and Hinata standing outside the movie theater. He sighed, looking at Hinata as she stared at the ground. It had been a silent couple of hours for them.

"You really can't let this go, can you? So, want me to drop you off back at Sakura's?" asked Shikamaru.

"No! I can't face her again, not after that, not after what I did!"

"So, that's what got her to talk. Maybe now we can get somewhere" he thought. He sighed.

"Let's talk, all right?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke chuckled as enthusiastically as he could with the hostess. "All right Sasuke" said the hostess calming down "what the world really wants to know it, is Hinata really a lesbian, and if she is, how do you know?" asked the hostess.

"You sure you want to hear the story?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! The world is waiting Sasuke"

Sasuke snickered. "I saw Hinata one night, she had ran away from her house again. She did this often, her household was a hostile enviroment. I let her stay at my house for the night like a gentleman. I walk by the room I let her borrow, my brother's old room, and saw her masturbating to a picture of a classmate"

"Who?"

"Don't know, I know the face but I never really knew her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru started the car as Hinata put her sealtbelt on, closing the door. "Listen Hinata, if I thought you were right, I would probably just let you stay at my place and get things over with, in fact this whole thing is troublesome by my conscience is even more so. Sakura enjoyed it, I could tell by looking at her"

Hinata remained silent.

"I think Sakura's bisexual"

"Even, i-if what you said is true, what I did-

"Was nothing. What were you going to do, refuse and get you both fired? I'm dropping you off at the apartment, all right? What you do after that, your choice, but you should at least talk to Sakura before you do something stupid"

"Y-you think, she'll forgive me?"

"To be honest, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong"

Hinata sat twidlling her fingers. "Why didn't you just let me die that night?" asked Hinata.

It was silent for a moment, Shikamaru, stopping at a red light, then quickly looking around and driving through it. He let out a trembling sigh. "Hinata, how many times have you tried to kill yourself?" asked Shikamaru.

Another moment of long silence. "Hinata?"

"I don't know, a lot though"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stuffed the empty bags in a small garbage while Sakura stared at him. "I still love you, Naruto. I haven't broken my promise, no matter how much I, enjoyed it. So different from the rough stuff with Naruto, so tender, but I don't love her! She's my best friend but, it's not the same as Naruto and I. I mean Naruto, ever since we started going out, he's always there for me, he dosen't bully me or try to control me, I can't just leave him. Still, Hinata, what do I tell her?" she thought.

Naruto sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. "Are you sure, I've done enough for you? You're not acting like you normally do, you're so distant" said Naruto.

"It's been a long day Narut, I'm sorry. Listen, I love you, I swear it, but, I need to be alone right now, okay? I love you" she said giving a kiss. It felt cold to her, but Naruto seemed none the wiser.

"All right" said Naruto, returning the kiss. "Call me if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's how you found out?" asked the hostess.

"That was the first clue. Then there was a highschool class trip to a hotel. I had a drink on me and was sneaking it to my room, and I saw Hinata kissing some other girl. I could tell definetly Hinata was one of the girls, but I couldn't quite make out the other one. I dropped out of sight before either could see me, they were just kind of kissing and feeling a little though"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata gulped as the car parked. "Here's your stop. Good luck" said Shikamaru.

"Thank you" said Hinata. She got out of the car slowly, Shikamaru taking off as soon as she closed the door. Her legs trembled. "What, what's going to happen? Please don't hate me Sakura, please! Please!" she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really can't remember?"

"No, it's not that I can't remember, the door was barely open, and the angle they were at, I only saw enough to tell it was another girl. Only two instances but, I think they speak for themselves. I know for certain she's never been out with a boy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock knock.

"Naruto, please" said Sakura walking to the door. She opened it up, seeing Hinata there with her head hung low. Sakura staggered back. Hinata closed her eyes.

"You hate me, don't you?" asked Hinata. Sakura didn't answer.

"I, understand" said Hinata turning towards the ledge, five stories up. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm such a, disgusting monster! You shouldn't have trusted me, I couldn't hold back!"

She walked closer to the ledge. "Wait, she thinks, this is her fault?" thought Sakura lunging forward, grabbing Hinata's arm. Hinata tried to pull away, but Sakura's grip was iron tight. Hinata turned around, gasping when she saw Sakura's tear filled face.

Sakura began pulling Hinata indoors, Hinata staggering a bit towards the door way. Sakura's grip loosened, until she let go and fell to her knees. "It was supposed to be one time, one time and it wasn't supposed to mean anything!" she sobbed. "You're not the monster, I am! I took advantage of you, I betrayed Naruto! I can't stand being around him, knowing what I did"

Hinata closed the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes. "Sakura please, don't. Don't cry, you're supposed to be the strong one! I'm the weak one, I'm supposed to cry! I can't, stop you from breaking down I can't!" pleaded Hinata. Sakura sniffled a bit, pulling herself up to her feet, staring with a tear filled face that was making Hinata begin to well up.

"I should go-

Sakura's arms wrapped around Hinata. "I need help Hinata, please!" begged Sakura, gripping tighter. "I don't know what I am or what to think, I can't even be around him like I am now!"

"Sakura?"

"Please Hinata!" she pleaded again tearfully "Help me!"


	7. Reconcile

Sakura came out from the bathroom, her face dried off while Hinata sat on the couch, twidling her thumbs and staring at the floor. "I should've known, I mean that one time in the hotel, I should've known! I mean back then Naruto and I were just barely starting to get together, but now I cheated on him, cheated!"

Sakura looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, all of this to you just dumping everything on you, you don't deserve this. God I'm just so screwed up right now" said Sakura.

Hinata kept quiet. "I shouldn't let Hinata stay, I can't let that happen again but, where is she going to go? She's had serious problems with her family, Shikamaru's place is a dump, Naruto, I don't even know where he lives now, he never wants me to go there so he definetly won't take her in. I'm the only person Hinata has left" she thought. Sakura clenched her fist, staring with a pained expression at Hinata.

"Am I really thinking like this? Here I am about my problems, but poor Hinata, she's carrying all the crap she does for being a lesbian, she's feeling guilty for me, she's doing worse then I am. I can't just send her away because I can't control myself" thought Sakura.

"Sakura, I better leave. I'm sory about everything" said Hinata beggining to stand up but Sakura grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down.

"Don't be hasty okay? I'm not going to let you go out there alone, especially if you're going to do what I think you'll try"

"Is Naruto, mad at me?" asked Hinata.

"I kept telling him it wasn't your fault, I mean he didn't say anything about being angry at you but, I can't be sure" said Sakura.

"I should leave then-

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"I'm just going to cause problems!" snapped Hinata "It's all I do! Why do you think I have nowhere to go? I'm a burden Sakura, just-

"Quit doing that Hinata, I'm sick of you hating on yourself like this!"

"What am I supposed to think when my own family thinks I'm a mistake? Even before I came out, before I even found out, they hated me! I wasn't good at school, gym, I wasn't good for anything!"

"You're good enough for me, my best friend. That's all I care about. That's why I should've been a better friend, acting like an animal like that" said Sakura.

"I, deserved it, for what I did to you in the hotel that day"

"Hinata, emotions were high that day, after what happened to you, real high, I hugged and then we just, I didn't even think it was lust, I thought we just lost control from all the emotion. I can't really be, lesbian, can I?" asked Sakura.

"You might just be bi" said Hinata.

"M-maybe. I love Naruto, I can always depend on him, and he's not afraid to get emotional and tender either, I can't describe it well, he's so easy to be with. Oh god I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't be talking about this in front of you" said Sakura sitting down by her.

"I don't mind, really"

"Well I do, I shouldn't be doing that to you when I know how you're feeling"

"It's all right, I know I'm never going to find anyone"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" yelled Sakura slapping her. The hit was so hard that Hinata fell off the couch. Sakura dove down immidiately.

"Oh my god Hinata I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Even with her face towards the ground, Hinata tearing up was instantly noticeable to Sakura.

"I'm, terrible" said Hinata.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand it when you hate on yourself. We need to do something about that confidence. In the meantime, you're staying here and that's that, all right? I want no arguments, you're staying here" said Sakura. She sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about Hinata" said Sakura. "Hinata's had it harder then I ever have, if I grew up like she did, I wouldn't have any confidence either. I can't be weak in front of her, she needs someone strong here for her" thought Sakura.

Suddenly her cell phone went off. "Guess they want us back for dialouge" sighed Sakura answering it.

"Shikamaru here. Turns out you won't be needed back for more dialouge"

"Thank God" muttered Sakura.

"However I got word Sasuke did an interview about Hinata that's going to air tonight. I don't know any details but it's on that entertainment channel, just be ready for it"

"Like that asshole needs to make things worse" thought Sakura.

"Just want you to be ready for it" said Shikamaru.

"Thanks"

"So, are things between you and Hinata all right?"

"Yeah, she's here with me now" said Sakura.

"Good, you better keep it that way, things could get bad with this Sasuke interview" said Shikamaru.

"Listen, just call me and tell me what he says, okay?"

"I gotchya. No problem, just keep your phone on. Later"

Sakura hung up. "Sakura, you don't, have to hide anything from me" said Hinata.

"I'm not upsetting us further, we can worry about it tomorrow, okay?" said Sakura. Hinata nodded.

"God, she's so beautiful, and tender" thought Sakura but she shook her head.

"Well anyway, turns out we don't have to go back for dialouge, so, not much to do. Have anything in mind? It's early yet" said Sakura. Hinata shook her head.

"I just, want to, relax" said Hinata. Sakura sat down next to her, both of them immidiately blushing. "S-sorry"

"No, it's nothing, really" said Sakura. "Look, as long as we don't have to do anymore of those, we'll be fine. I promise Hinata, one day you'll find someone, I guarentee it. I didn't think I'd find anyone, but then I found Naruto, I know you will too"

"Maybe" said Hinata. Sakura gave another sigh.

"You should go see Naruto, I'll be fine"

"No way, I need to sort things out before I can even think about seeing him again" said Sakura. There was a knock at the door, Sakura getting up quickly. "Go hide" she said to Hinata, who ran into Sakura's room. Sakura opened the door to see a green haired boy.

"Wow, it's really you, isn't it? Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"Look, I really don't appreciate-

"You don't look quite as sexy without the make up, but you still look cute"

"Look, please, I'm not in the mood right now all right?" said Sakura. The boy stepped forward, knocking Sakura over who scrambled to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard? Get out of here or I'm calling the cops!" she yelled, a timid Hinata watching. The boy punched her across the face, a flash of light before Sakura's eyes as she crumbled to the ground. The boy rushed down on top of her, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, don't make me hurt you" he said taking a knife from his pocket. "I'm going to take you for a ride with me, okay?" asked the boy. Sakura grabbed at the hand with the knife, getting out from under the boy but was slugged in the face again, staggering back against the wall. The boy got up, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the ground.

"Stop acting like you don't like it you little whore you" he said punching her again. Sakura's eyes rolled towards the back of her head.

Hinat rushed out against better instinct, grabbing the boy from behind by the hair and throwing him down. He quickly got back up, slashing his knife at her, Hinata barely getting out of the way, falling back.

"Sakura, get up" said Hinata trying to shake her out of it. She felt the blade stab into her shoulder, Hinata crying out. The boy kicked her in the ribs until she was out of the way.

"You're going to like it I promise" he said beggining to pull her shirt up. The door was kicked open, the boy rushing to the door. He got kicked in the stomach as soon as he got close, the person slamming his head into the wall.

"Creepy little asshole" said the grey haired man. Hinata, holding her bleeding shoulder, looked up at the man.

"Hinata? Never mind the explanations, I'm getting you to a hospital" he said getting out his own cell phone. Hinata felt herself fading.

"Listen, we have an emergency at Shuukaku Apartment complex room 69, two girls here have been attacked....Yes, please get here"

The grey haired man sighed in worry, running over to check on them.

"Ka-kashi?" said Hinata.


	8. The Protectors

Naruto was just outside his house, placing a hefty bag of groceries on the concrete as the cell phone rang in his pocket. He yanked it out quickly and answered.

"Hey Naruto, it's Shikamaru. Listen, I just got word, Skaura and Hinata are in the hospital"

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto, clutching at his own shirt. "HOW LONG? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE-

"Relax, I'm telling you now. They were taken there by ambulance about an hour ago"

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Some guy broke into Sakura's apartment and tried to rape her, he was someone our age. An off duty cop who lived there heard the commotion, they have the guy in custody"

"DAMN IT, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER!" shouted Naruto "YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?"

"I just found out myself. I'm heading up there now, I don't know the details on their condition right now. I only found out because Myuziki wrote me about needing to find possible replacements. See ya there"

Shikamaru hung up. "THAT SON OF A BITCH WON'T REPLACE ANYONE!" yelled Naruto kicking the grocery bag over, rushing into his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a fifteen minute drive to the hospital, Naruto hurriedly parking the car and storming inside the hospital towards the receptionist. "Excuse me, where is Sakura Haruno? Do you know?" he asked. The receptionist checked the computer quick, then looked towards a medic walking by.

"Excuse me, could you lead this boy to room 42, Hall 6?"

Naruto anxiously followed the man. "I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have left! Damn it, if I was there that rotten bastard would be dead right now and Sakura would be all right! Damn it, please let Sakura be okay, please!" he thought.

The medic looked at the room numbers as they came closer. "I've been a loser for so long, and even with my big talk, the only reason I don't feel it as much anymore, is because of you Sakura. I feel worse then ever, I let you down like I do everyone else" thought Naruto.

"Here's the room" he said, Naruto bursting in. He saw Sakura immidiately, the first bed. Her right eye was swollen, bandages over that side of her face, though they didn't hide the lumps on her face. A nurse nearby saw him.

"She'll be fine, you can see her if you want" she said walking out. Naruto walked up to Sakura, tearing up. Sakura smiled as much as she could.

"Hey Naruto" she said weakly. Naruto swooped down, codlling her head close to his and broke down crying. Sakura moved her head slightly until it was close to Naruto's ear, feeling herself cry.

"That's one thing I like about you Naruto, willing to cry but please, I can't take it this time" she whispered. Naruto stopped himself, wiping the tears.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry-

"Don't even think about blaming yourself in front of me. I'd rather you be here with me now, then in the hospital like Hinata. He had a knife, you would've been hurt too even if you did beat him" said Sakura.

Naruto kept silent. "I want you to do me a favor, and thank Hinata for me" said Sakura, her voice becoming weaker.

"Hinata?"

"She risked her life in there. She pulled him off, and tried to get him off me. If she didn't, he was going to rape me that son of a bitch" said Sakura in a slightly stronger voice, beggining to cry a little herself. "Now she could die because I was too weak"

"Don't cry Sakura, I won't be able to take it" said Naruto. Sakur sniffed back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Naruto, I really need to sleep, my head hurts and the morphine is going to kick in soon. Thank Hinata for me please, and don't forget" said Sakura, weakly puckering her lips. Naruto bent down and they shared a short kiss.

Naruto left the room, seeing Shikamaru as he stepped out. "There you are" said Shikamaru.

"You came to see Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but first, Hinata wants to see you, and apoligize. I'll lead you there" said Shikamaru.

"Sakura sent me to thank her anyway, for saving her. How is she?" asked Naruto.

"She's in the emergency ward. She was stabbed in a pretty tender area, but they say she'll recover. She refused morphine before she could talk to you" said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you think if I had been there, I could've stopped it?" asked Naruto.

"You probably would've died and things would be worse, you're as stubborn as the character you portray. Almost there" said Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke clenched the phone. "CANCELLED!" he shouted.

"Not cancelled, but with this latest story, it's being moved to a later slot" said the man on the other side. He quickly hung up on Sasuke.

"Fucking bitches" he scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped into the room where Hinata was in. He had to go to the last bed, Hinata laying with an IV in her arm, bandaged close to the neck area, almost bordering it. She looked up at Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I was so scared when he first came in, and then, even when I tried I still couldn't stop him. It's my fault, my fault"

"No it's not Hinata. Listen, Sakura sent me to thank you, and, I want to thank you too. You almost got killed to save her, it's what I should've been there to do myself. Hinata, I swear if you ever need anything, I owe you everything for this. I'm sorry I ever got mad at you"

"Naruto, you don't-

"I have to. Sakura means so much to me, please, if you ever need something, I'll do it, I promise" said Naruto.

"Stop it, please"

Naruto took out his wallet and a small scrap of paper, writing a number. "This is my cell number, for when you get out. I can't thank you enough Hinata" said Naruto. He left it on a table near the bed and walked out. His head was hung low as he came back to Sakura's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and a bearded man were watching a young black haired woman interview the boy, the two of them from behind a screen door. On the bearded man's uniform the name "Asuma" was writen.

"Kurenai's only a rookie, you sure she can handle this?"

"She's actually pretty good at this"

"So, what do we know about him?"

"The creepy little punkass is obsesed with her. Posters all over his room of her, we found journal writings from him, planning things out. He wasn't going to just rape her, he was going to take her out to his car, stuff her in the trunk, and drive her off to his hiding place. We found it, had handcuffs, ducktape, rape kit 101. Getting a conviction will be as easy as hell"

"Let's hope so, I don't want to imagine what that little bastard will pull if he's back on the streets"


	9. Family Reunion

"Excuse me" said a young man with long brown hair. He had a very no nonsense demeanor, which showed furhter in his voice. He walked up to the hospital receptionist.

"Is Hinata Hyuuga here?"

"Who are you?"

"Neji Hyuuga, her cousin"

A moment later Neji was being led down by one of the medics to the room. "You're her cousin huh? Why aren't you on television?" he asked. Neji remained silent.

"Not in the mood huh? Can't blame ya. Here we are" he said stopping in front of a room. He opened the door, Neji walking inside. He saw a nurse checking up on her.

"I'm family" explained Neji.

"She's sleeping right now but you can stay if you like" said the nurse who then walked past him. Neji saw a chair near the bed, sitting down near her.

_**"Leave me alone" pleaded a younger Hinata as a boy threw woodchips at her on a playground, laughing while doing it. Hinata covered herself, closing her eyes as the chips rained down upon her. Then they stopped, abruptly. She opened her eyes and looked, the boy laying on the ground in front of Neji.**_

_**"You leave my cousin alone" he said. Four more boys came at him, Neji grabbing some woodchips and throwing enough to distract them all, running up and knocking a boy out, then another boy came at him, kicked in the face. Once came from behind, Neji turning around and knocking him out, kicking the final one away.**_

_**"Next time, I really hurt you" warned Neji.**_

Neji saw Hinata's eyes beggining to flutter open. She moved her one arm to rub them, the one near the bandage remaining perfectly still. She looked up at him. "Neji? What are, you doing here?" she asked, her voice a little weak.

"It took me a few days, but, as soon as I heard I came down here" said Neji.

Hinata turned away. "Yeah, I, needed saving, again"

"Actually, I heard you got here trying to save someone else"

"I couldn't though. We're both in the hospital now, because I couldn't, because I'm no good" said Hinata.

"That's our family talking. You know I never thought anything bad of you Hinata" said Neji.

"You should though. If you were there, Sakura would be all right"

"You've come a long way, defending someone else's life when you can barely bring yourself to protect your own life. The only thing I don't admire, is your inability to accept yourself. I wish you could just do that much"

"I can't. I let Sakura down"

"I bet she dosen't believe that"

"She should"

A quick moment of silence followed. "I'm going to be in town until you fully recover"

"Neji, what about-

"I cut myself off from the family, took my fortunes and left. I tire of the way they treat you and talk about you. I don't want to be associated with them" said Neji.

"Ne-

"How do you feel?" asked Neji.

"It hurts still, but, I'll be fine" said Hinata.

Neji leaned back in his chair a little. "It's been awhile since we've talked, I apoligize for that. I never really wanted to be apart of this show, the whole celebrity life, seems so stupid. People overanalyzing everything you do, using any bad thing in your life to jump on to make their lives feel less insignifigant. You can continue if you want but, it feels like this all made your life worse instead of better" said Neji.

"Maybe, but, I can't choose anymore. I don't want, to leave Sakura, to some other girl to screw around with. She put her trust in me, so I have to keep doing this" said Hinata.

"She still your best friend?" asked Neji.

"Yes, though, I feel bad about, well, I almost ruined her relationship with Naruto" said Hinata. "Just by being here, I almost ruined it. Why couldn't I have been, normal?"

"When you learn to accept yourself, you'll see why. Anyway, I'll be here to pick you up from the hospital when you're ready to be released. in the meantime, don't let yourself feel bad about this, okay?" asked Neji.

Hinata nodded weakly, then cringed. "Careful" warned Neji beinding down to check on her. She bit her bottom lip. Neji sighed.

"Be very careful how you move"

"Neji, don't you, get tired of, dealing with me?" asked Hinata.

"You're my family Hinata,of course not. I love you like any cousin should" said Neji. A nurse came in.

"I better leave. I'll see you again soon" said Neji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the local diner, looking around. He wore a trenchcoat and long brim hat, groaning at having to wear the absurd outfit. He looked over and saw a boy with black spiker hair and glasses sitting at a table towards the window. He walked over and sat down near him.

"Can I help you?"

"Almost forgot I was wearing this. It's me Shino, Sasuke"

"Sasuke? What do you want?" asked Shino.

"What do you think of all this media hype around us, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing around me, but annoying all the same. Get to the point"

"Name something you want and I can get it" said Sasuke.

"Money. What do you want me to do?" asked Shino.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. Until then, just stay around so we can keep in touch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited for Sakura near the exit. She came out dressed, bandages still on the swollen right side of her face. She hugged Naruto quickly.

"I was only in there a few days, but it feels like a week" said Sakura.

"Your face all right?" asked Naruto.

"It's been better. Anyway, could you wait here for a few minutes Naruto? There's someone I have to see" said Sakura. They looked at the exit, seing reporters outside.

"Never mind them, go ahead" said Naruto.

"Thanks" said Sakura, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"That, felt good" thought Sakura doing it again.

"Whoa, Sakura, it really has been awhile huh?"

They both laughed before Sakura walked off. She kept her eyes on Naruto as she walked away.


	10. Visiting Hours

Hinata could all ready guess who was stepping into the room without being able to see the person yet. A nervous expression donned on he face as the foot steps came closer.

"Hey Hinata" said Sakura walking up to Hinata's bed. Hinata turned away.

"No Hinata, I'm not going to have that this time, I'm here to tell you, you saved me Hinata! Even if you only bought a little time, it means the world to me and I won't let you run yourself down for it, understand?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura" said Hinata, a tear welling up. Sakura bent down and kissed her on the forehead, both of them blushing, Hinata's eyes widening. "Sakura, why are, you doing this?"

"I'll come visit you every day" promised Sakura.

Hinata choked up. "Sakura, you're, the best thing that ever happened to me" said Hinata. Sakura didn't respond but she could see Sakura beggining to choke up. She bowed and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Every day?" asked Naruto as the two drove home, narrowly avoiding a mob of reporters.

"Sorry, but I still don't have a car and it's so important to me. I feel so bad, it feels like I put Hinata in this situation" said Sakura.

"No problem, anything for you, and her"

Sakura looked at him surprised. "I owe her my life, for saving you"

Sakura smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came in the next day as promised. Hinata was eating a meal on the table beside her. "How you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"Better, thank you" said Hinata.

"Wow, you sound a lot more confident today" said Sakura.

Hinata blushed, twiddling her fingers. "Yesterday, when you kissed me like that, I mean I now we you had before but, for some reason that one made me feel beter about myself. You're the only one whose kissed me in years"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed, Naruto driving her back. "In years? Hinata, no wonder you lack confidence. Am I really the only thing keeping you happy in this world?" thought Sakura.

"Did something happen with Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"No, it's just, I think I'm just realizing how much Hinata needs me. Any word on when we have to go back?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru told me we have enough unaired episodes to last two months, so we still got time before we have to go back. Also they want to wait and get everyone they can back. I just hope they didn't write me out"

"They won't, don't worry about it. Thank you for everything" she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming in the next day, Sakura saw Neji stepping outside the room. "Hey Neji, long time no see" said Sakura.

"Can we talk for a moment?" asked Neji. Sakura nodded, Neji taking her away a few steps.

"How long has Hinata been living at your apartment?" asked Neji.

"Not that long, a few days at most"

"Have you two had anything more since the scene?" asked Neji. Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"I sort of forced it out of Hinata. I'm warnig you right now, I don't care if you're bisexual, lesbian or just curious, you better not toy with her feelings understand?" asked Neji getting in her face.

"Back off!" said Sakura shoving him back.

"The rest of my family may not love Hinata but I do, and I'm going to be there for her. If you're not interested in a relationship with her then you better never have another "incident". If she ever comes to me crying because of you, I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you, and Naruto too if I have to, you got it?" asked Neji. Sakura gulped.

"Good day" he said walking away.

"Neji's a 3rd degree black belt, he'd break me in half!" thought Sakura. She stepped into the room where Hinata was waiting anxiously.

"Hey Hinata, feeling better?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, it still stings but they told me that tomorrowI'll be able to leave" said Hinata.

"That's, great" said Sakura nervously.

"Sakura, did Neji say something?" asked Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"He just wants to protect me, that's all. I love you Sakura, but I know you can't return that feeling, and I understand. I don't want to burden your life anymore so, I'm going to move in with Neji. It'll be better, for both of us. I may be able to find another girl someday, and you can be with Naruto"

"Hinata, love, you love me?" asked Sakura. Hinata turned her head away.

"Well of course she would, but the question is, how do I feel about her?" thought Sakura. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "After that experience in the hotel room, our friendship became stronger. Over these past few days, it's become even stronger. Now, I can't let her go! We'v ejust become so close, and-

"I love you!" said Sakura before she even knew it came out. Hinata looked over quickly, both staring at eachother wide eyed.

"Sakura?"

Sakura walked over and sat next to Hinata, trembling. "I'm so confused right now, but, I know I feel something for you, something strong. I know I don't want you out of my life, but I don't want to lose Naruto either. Please, stay at my apartment, until I can figure it all out" said Sakura.

"Sure" said Hinata.

"Thanks" said Sakura giving Hinata a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	11. Breakdown

Naruto and Sakur dressed themselves that following morning. "Sakura, you didn't seem, as into it today. I thought after all that time, you would've been a machine" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not really into it today"

"Sakura, are you seeing someone else?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"No! I can't believe you would say that so easily you asshole!" yelled Sakurs slapping him across the face. "Did you ever stop to think maybe I might not be feeling so good about it after what happened? He didn't finish the job" yelled Sakura turning around holding herself "But god damn it, just the thought, you should understand that!"

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not feeling it today, okay?" asked Sakura.

"Sure" said Naruto with a depressed tone. He slipped into his sneakers and walked out quietly, feeling his phone vibrate. He took it out. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, you sound depressed"

"Sasuke? What the hell do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I just want to talk, I'm right out here. I fact I can even see you"

Naruto looked down, seeing Sasuke waving from his car window. Naruto gulped, peeking his ehad back into the apartment where Sakura sat. "Listen, I have to go, will you be all right by yourself?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata should be coming any moment" said Sakura.

"All right. I love you"

"Love you too" said Sakura.

Naruto walked down towards Sasuke with a clenched fist. Sasuke kept a smile that looked surprisingly warm and welcoming. "What do you want? I swear if you even think about-

"Naruto, I haven't done anything to Sakura, though you may wish I did"

"What!"

"Naruto, did you watch the sex scene between her and Hinata?" asked Sasuke. He took out a small protable DVD player. "Got this from the studio, I think you may be interested"

"Why would I-

Sasuke hit the play button, watching as the two with wide eyes. "Prety passionate, don't you think? Look closely at them Naruto" said Sasuke, Naruto clenching a fist.

"J-just acting-

"You think so? C'mon Naruto, keep watching" said Sasuke.

"NO!" shouted Naruto slamming his fist into the side of the car. Sasuke turned the scene off, putting the player back into his car.

"Rumors are beggining to fly that Sakura may have something for Hinata, but they're just rumors right?" asked Sasuke with a chuckle. "It's been awhile since we got to talk like this. Be seeing ya" said Sasuke. He drove off.

Naruto looked up into the apartment, where he saw Sakura peaking out the door. She had a worried expression on her face. "Sasuke, I couldn't see what he was shwoing Naruto from here but, that reaction, that son of a bitch!" thought Sakura.

She clutched at her head. "Naruto knows, damn it, damn that Sasuke, damn it! It's not safe for Hinata to live here anymore but, if I hurt her, Neji's going to throttle me and, I can't just do that to Hinata!" she thought. She saw Naruto storming up towards her, a strong knot tied in her stomach as he came closer. She thought about closing the door, her mind racing for the right answer. By the time she was thinking of closing it, Naruto was all ready in front of her.

"Sakura, is it true? You and Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"That's ridiculous, it was just a scene!"

"I know what you're like you're passionate Sakura, don't lie to me damn it! You promised me, you promised!"

"It just happened, it meant nothing Naruto! I love you!"

"Then why are you acting so much more distant from me? I don't like you lying Sakura, not to me! I want you to decide now, is it me or Hinata?"

"Don't do this!"

"Me or Hinata!"

"Stop saying her name like that you bastard!" yelled Sakura slapping him across the face. "Stop making it like this is her fault! Damn it Naruto, it could've been any girl, it's not her fault! Be mad at me but not Hinata!"

"Of course I'm not mad at Hinata, she saved your life!"

Both of them stood in tense silence, Sakura stepping back. "You really think I'll hit you Sakura? I would never, especially with your injuries. I'm not that kind of person. Have you decided?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I've been thinking but I still need more time!"

"No, I don't want to go through that! Dump me if you want so I can get through this easier, but don't leave me waiting, not knowing! I won't leave until you ive me an answer"

"I can't, give you an answer. Naruto, can't you see how complicated it is? I can't just, push Hinata away to be with you, she told me she loves me Naruto, but she didn't want to get inbetween us. I don't want to hurt either of you, can't you understand that? This has been tearing me apart, please Naruto, try to see things my way"

Naruto hung his head low, then stepped forwar and huged her tightly. It was a long moment between them, with neither speaking a word. Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"I can't, choose either of you" said Sakura gently pushing away. Naruto let her go as Sakura walked towards the kitchen. Naruto stood still, staring crestfallen at her. She opened the drawer, Naruto quickly rushing over and wrapping his arms around her and tossing her to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I can't make the choice Naruto, I can't! I can't live with myself either way! Damn that Sasuke, damn him!"

Naruto gulped. "I'll make the choice for you then. I'm leaving"

"NO! NARUTO!" she screamed.

"Listen to me Sakura, I can't make you suffer like this anymore. It'll hurt, both of us, real bad, but, Hinata needs you even more. Besides this dosen't have to be the end. We can still be best friends and maybe one day, but, I'm doing this and there's nothing you can do to change my mind"

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Sakura getting up and going to punch him. Naruto caught her by the wrist, then another wrist. Sakura tried to pull them away but didn't have the strength, finally falling to a knee.

"You have no right to make this choice for me, you asshole. I'll kill myself I swear if you leave this room"

"No you won't" said Naruto. He kissed her on the lips, lettiing go and walked out. Sakura slammed her fists into the ground, Naruto closing the door and walking out. He walked down towards his car, when he saw another car pull up. Naruto stood there, seeing Neji and Hinata stepping outside of the car.

"Naruto!' gasped Hinata.

Naruto forced a halfhearted smile. "Be good to her" he said, tears slipping from his eyes. Naruto got into his car and drove off. Hinata and Neji looked at eachother in bewilderment. Then, a growing understanding came over their faces.

"Neji, I think I, I should see Sakura alone"


	12. Choice

Hinata stood outside the cracked open door to Sakura's apartment for several minutes, gulping as she thought about what to say. She twiddled her fingers, seeing Sakura standing in front of the wall. She clutched her shirt. "Even if she hates me, I, I need, to be strong this time. for Sakura" thought Hinata stepping in. She slipped her sandles off and walked up to Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura spun around, knocking Hinata's hand away. Sakura's face was soaked in tears, Sakura immidiately wiping them off her face. Both stood in silence for a long moment, looking into eachother's eyes. "I won't let this happen Sakura. I'll call Naruto, I'll get him back here, okay?" asked Hinata taking out her cell phone. Sakura sniffled as Hinata took a paper out of her pocket with a number on it.

"Hinata-

"I want you, to be happy, I won't let him get away from you" promised Hinata.

"Hinata, please-

"Not this time! I need to be strong for you this time, I want, for you to be able to lean on me. Sakura, if you want me to call Naruto back, I will" said Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not ready, to face him now" said Sakura. Hinata put the paper and cell phone back in her pocket. She steppd forward, looking into Sakura's eyes. "I know what you're going to say Hinata but, this isn't your fault, not in any way, shape, or form. It's that damn writer, that damn Sasuke! They forced this all on me, then I lost control! Now Naruto's gone and I'll never be able to get him back! How the hell did Sasuke find out, I never wrote down what happened, did you tell someone?" asked Sakura.

"H-he, I heard, through an interview, he found out, when I stayed at his house. I didn't see it, but, I, heard, about it in the hospital. I ran away to his house one day, when my parents got really angry at me. He must've seen me-

"Calm down, please Hinata, I can't be strong for you, I've lost everything" said Sakura.

"I remember, before I left, he said to me, he would set everything straight. He never did anything though" said Hinata.

"Set everything straight?" asked Sakura. She shook her head. "It dosen't matter, look, tonight, I just need to lie down. Will you be okay with that?"

The door was kicked open, with Sasuke and Shino stepping inside. Hinata immidiately stood in front of Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here you god damn asshole!" yelled Sakura.

"Neji? Where's Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Left his post to give you two alone time. Hey Shino, could you close the door?" asked Sasuke. The door was closed, and locked. Hinata gulped, keeping her arms out and stepping back closer to Sakura. "Did you think I was going to go that far? I went through the trouble of setting all this up, so I'm going to see to it everything is finished" said Sasuke.

"You won't touch Sakura!" yelled Hinata.

"Hinata, I never, I've never seen her like that!" thought Sakura wide eyed. Hinata felt a pull in the bandaged area but refused to respond to it.

"Shino, give it to me" said Sasuke. Shino took a gun out of his pocket, handing it to Sasuke.

"NO!" yelled Hinata charging towards him.

"HINATA!" screamed Sakura. Shino stepped in front of Sasuke, Hinata stopping herself. Her and Sakura held their chests, pale white. Sasuke stepped out in front of Shino.

"Get ready Shino" ordered Sasuke, Shino taking out a camera. "All I want you to do, is make out in front of the camera, it's that simple. Just consider this another deleted scene, but this one will get much more coverage. I'll be honest, I couldn't have planned anything that turned out like this, but, I won't complain. I know all I had to do was bide my time and wait for my opprotunity"

"Why, why are yo doing this?" asked Sakura.

"Business. I'm sick and tired of people talking about ME and MY possible homosexuality. You've barely begun to feel what it's like, to have the media on you for almost a year about that! So you might understand why I wanted to deflect the attention personally, and elsewhere. There's still, some doubt though. I'm going to confirm it though"

"You fucking bastard!" yelled Sakura.

"You'll do it, or else-

"What, you'll shoot us? Go ahead, they'll lock you away for years!" yelled Sakura.

"What difference will that make to you two if you're dead?"

"Sasuke why the hell does it even matter so much to you? Just let it go!" yelled Sakura.

"It pisses me off, that's why. Now are you two going to listen to me or not? Go on, take off your clothes" said Sasuke. Hinata gulped, looking at Sakura's frightened expression. Sasuke pointed the gun directly at them.

"You, you won't do it" said Sakura.

"Try-

With a loud scream Hinata made a mad dash at Sasuke, making a swing that clocked him across the face, the gun dropping and sliding away. Sasuke fell to a knee, blood trinkling from his mouth. Shino came from behind and grabbed Hinata's wrists.

"Tie them up Shino, tie'em up!" ordered Sasuke. Hinata kicked at Sasuke's face.

"SAKURA RUN, PLEASE!" yelled Hinata as Sasuke reached for the gun. Sakura didn't think about it twice, her feet forcing her to make a mad dash out the door before either Shino or Sasuke could respond.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Sasuke. Hinata got one hand free, turning around and slapping Shino across the face. His grip didn't quite cease but it loosened. Sasuke got up to his feet. "I'm going after her, keep Hinata here" ordered Sasuke, Hinata going for another slap but Sasuke slammed the gun down on Hinata's injury. Hinata fell to her knees.

"Hinata!" he heard Sakura yell, a smile on his face. He dashed out the door, stopping just at the ledge. Sakura rammed into his back from behind, having been standing just outside the door. Sasuke's gun plummeted to the ground, Sasuke letting out a cry of anger. He turned around, Sakura meeting him with a punch to the face. Sasuke fell back, teetering on the ledge.

"No god damn it, no!" cried Sasuke, trying to flip himself over. He planted his feet on the ground, pushing himself up, where Sakura punched him in the face again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sakura, with another punch to the face. Sasuke slid to a sitting position, Sakura going for a punch again but Sasuke caught her wrist this time, yanking her to the ground. Sakura groaned, Sasuke getting to his feet. Sakura struggled to her feet as well, but Sasuke made it first. She quickly rammed her shoulder into his stomach, almost knocking him over.

"Shino, come help me!" yelled Sasuke, Sakura punching him in the face again, Sasuke letting go of his wrist. Sakura stepped to the side as she saw Shino stepping out.

"What the hell did you do to Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"She's fine" said Shino.

"Why the hell are you helping him Shino?" asked Sakura.

"The price is right, I'll do anything, just like in school" he said.

"What the hell are you talking to her for damn it? Grab her!"

"DON'T!" yelled Sakura. "I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do to us, huh? You don't have anyone to help you! Shino, grab her!" ordered Sasuke. Shino walked quickly towards Sakura, who quickly kicked Shino in the shin. Shino fell to a knee, holding his leg.

"For crying out loud, punch her in the face!" yelled Sasuke. A car pulled up outside the apartment. "Damn it!" he yelled. Neji stepped out of the car. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Shino, we're getting out of here, now!" he yelled. Him and Shino ran past Sakura down the steps. Neji ceased to step forward, seeing them run down the steps. He waited until they came down, both of them stopping to catch their breaths.

"We'll come back" whispered Sasuke as Neji walked up to them.

Neji looked up at Sakura as she ran panickedly back into her apartment. Neji cracked his knuckles. "So, what were you two doing up there?" asked Neji.

Sakura closed the door behind her. Hinata was thrashing about on the floor on the floor, her wrists taped behind her back, her knees and ankles taped as well, with a piece over her mouth gagging her which she was screaming through. Sakura ran over and kneeled down in front of her, Hinata ceasing her struggles.

"Thank god" she breathed, ripping the tape off her mouth.

"You okay?" asked Sakura.

"Are-

"I'm fine. Hold still, I'll get you out" said Sakura bending over to undo the tape binding Hinata's wrists. She ripped it up soon, then did the same to her ankle bonds. "Oh my god" said Sakura embracing her, Hinata quick to return it.

"What happ-

"They ran away, they're gone now, that's what matters" said Sakura. Hinata choked up a bit, holding in tears. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt again. I fought as hard as I could, not to let that happen again"

"I did too. I'm sorry about everything, but, I'll do what I can, to fix it. I swear, I'll, do what I can to get you back together with Naruto, when you're ready" said Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"No Hinata, you won't"

"What? Why?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not really in a hurry to get back together with him. I still love him but, right now it's too much for me. This whole celebrity life, it's all so much. Maybe, maybe in the future one day, Naruto and I can, get back together again. Right now though" said Sakura bending forward, sliding Hinata's jacket off her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know" said Sakura, giving Hinata a kiss on the lips.

"S-Sakura" said Hinata blushingly. They stared into one another's eyes, then became lost in the moment. They held eachother's hands, which slowly let go and slid down, under sleeves even, and feeling one another's arms, until they slid into a kiss. Passionately they went, until Sakura got on top of Hinata, both of them with tears in their eyes, smiling. Sakura took her top off, then took Hinaa's off her. They slid out of their clothes.

"S-Sakura-

"You're not changing my mind"

"I would prefer a bed" said Hinata. They both got up and walked into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**September 8, 2009**

**I didn't know about it at the time, but while I was in there with Hinata, Neji was giving Sasuke some due payback. I don't think they ever went to jail, but I haven't heard or seen anything from Sasuke since. **

**I haven't talked to Naruto since that day, I'm still waiting. Meanwhile I'm being sent a script for next month, Naruto is still being written out, and Hinata and I are, continuing our relationship. Like before though, it's reflecting reality. I don't always feel like sex with Hinata, but when i do, it's something to remember.**

**Things are really going well for us. I'm going to school, and Hinata is slowly feeling better about herself. I love her so much, as much as I care about Naruto, I don't think I could leave her. Maybe not everyone will approve, I know my family and Hinata's won't, but I don't care what other people want. I love Hinata and I'm staying by her.**

**I wish I could talk more but, right now, Hinata and I are going out for a fun night. Later.**

The End


End file.
